delcoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Instructions for Raising Caterpillars
Before you can start, obviously you need to find a caterpillar. Most times, caterpillars are pretty common. Go to your closest natural area; whether it be the forest, or a park. Look under leaves ot sticks in fall, and look in the bushes and trees in the summer. Look near oak trees, as the majority of caterpillars like oak. The second best tree to check is locust or elm. If you look hard enough, you should find one. If you don't, keep looking. Or simply go back another day. In the fall Wooley Bears are common along driveways and roads looking for wintering places. In the summer, Gypsys are the common guys, walking along anything the see. If you've got oaks, great chance you will find gypsys. Forest tents are the first to emerge in Spring. # Once you've found one, you'll need to research what species he or she is. (You wont know gender until its an adult moth. Many species feed on different things and need different care. You can read up on this wiki on the most common species. # Gather items and set up a home. A good home has everything the caddie needs to survive. A fish tank usually works best, but a shoebox, Tupperware, cups, etc., will work. You can also easily work to create your own house using store-bought items. Tin foil, cardboard, chopsticks, and seran wrap would make a great house. Make a good opening for a door that's not too low for your little guy to get out. Make sure it gets air circulation. Make some crawling space for him to get exercise. # Get leaves, sticks, and dirt to enhance its- Feel at Home- vibe. # Make sure to give your caddie some outside air. Taking your caddie outside in its container or holding it will give it fresh air an allow it to get nutrients it wont get inside. Keep him safe if your bringing him out in an enclosure. Keep it closed and place it at a spot where it wont fall. Predators like birds may get into your enclosure and kill your caterpillar. # Keep your enclosure moist. They need a warm, but moist or humid environment. Mist the enclosure often. Brining your little one outside can ultimately eliminate the need for this step as its naturally humid outside. # Make sure your caterpillar always has fresh leaves available. When old ones dry out, simply remove the old, and place fresh ones. Misting can help preserve leaves. Don't put water in the enclosure as caterpillars don't need it. They can drown if they fall or walk in it. If you want to add water for humidity purposes, put it somewhere the caterpillar wont run into it. # When the caterpillars poop alot, it can become infected with bacteria. Its best to clean the tank out every so often. Probably every 2-4 days. Depends how often and how much it eats. If uncleaned, the bacteria can kill the caterpillar. # Keep your enclosure somewhere away from excessive water. If your keep for enclosure outside, find a safe, dry place out of the way of rain. A little bit of rain water is great, but too much water could cause buildup of water, which could cause the caterpillar to drown. If your expecting rain and you have no safe places, you can bring it inside until the rain passes. # Don't use soap to clean the containment, as some caterpillars are sensitive to the material. Simply just use water and a washcloth. Category:Nature Category:Caterpillars